The present invention relates to an imaging device, a method, a program, and a recording medium. More specifically, the invention relates to an imaging device, a method, a program, and a recording medium for capturing moving images and still images.
In recent years, there is an increasing use of an imaging device capable of capturing an object and recording its image as a moving image and a still image at the same time. When recording a moving image, such imaging device uses its viewfinder to display the captured moving image.
When a moving image is recorded and an instruction is issued to record a still image, the imaging device allows the viewfinder to display an image of a shutter curtain on the instant. Further, the imaging device displays the still image recorded on the viewfinder for a specified period of time for the purpose of previewing.
This aims at allowing a user to confirm the instant of capturing the still image and the recorded still image.
While the viewfinder displays the shutter curtain image or the recorded still image, however, a moving image recorded in the meantime is not displayed. The user cannot confirm the moving image being recorded.
When an object is moving and becomes out of frame, the user cannot recognize the situation. As a result, the user may have inappropriately operated the imaging device and lost the object. There may be a case where a field angle for capturing a still image differs from a field angle for capturing a moving image. In such case, it is more difficult to record (capture) the still image and concurrently record (capture) the moving image by following the object.
In related art, a still image recording switch is constructed in two steps. Half pressing the switch captures a still image signal into memory and displays the captured still image signal on a viewfinder. Fully pressing the switch records the still image captured in the memory onto tape (e.g., see JP-A-292444/1993).